This core will provide support for patient recruitment and assessment using clinical, neuropsychological, neurophysiological and neuroimaging-based approaches. It will consist of 3 subcores devoted respectively to recruitment, neurophysiology and neuroimaging. Dr. Pamela Butler will serve as overall Core Director, and will also direct the Neurophysiology subcore. As an expert in Clinical Psychology and Neurophysiology, and a user of MRI, Dr. Butler is ideally suited to direct an integrated core. Further, Dr. Butler has active funded collaborations with members of the Sub-Cores as well as with other imaging and ERP investigators participating in this Conte application. Dr. Karen Nolan will serve as co-leader, and will direct the patient assessment subcore. Dr. Nolan is a licensed psychologist with expertise in neuropsychological testing and neurogenetics. Drs. Citrome and Maayan serve as directors of the Clinical Research and Evaluation Facility (CREF) and the Outpatient Research Service (ORS), respectively, and will collaborate on this project. Dr. Nadine Revheim is an expert in assessment, outcomes research and cognitive remediation and will oversee the clinical aspects of the core. Dr. Elisa Dias will oversee clinical recordings in humans. Dr. Gary Linn will oversee clinical recordings in monkeys. Dr. Helen Chao will oversee banking of DNA samples. Specific aims of the core are 1) To provide core support in patient recruitment and clinical assessment to Center projects, 2) To provide core support in behavioral assessment, neurophysiology (steady-state and transient ERP) and neuroimaging (structural and functional MRI) to Center projects, and 3)To conduct core-related research in ERP and MRl-based assessment of sensory processing deficits in schizophrenia. The Core will serve three primary roles: first, it will enhance capabilities in patient recruitment and in clinical, neuro physiological- and neuroimaging-based assessment at NKI/NYUSoM, to the benefit of Project 1 as well as other ongoing NlMH-funded schizophrenia projects. Second, it will provide neurophysiology and neuroimaging support to off-site projects (Projects 5,6) to permit them to incorporate advanced neurophysiological and neuroimaging approaches into their collaborative research projects, and permit MRI study of off-site patients at NYUSoM. Finally, it will port clinical ERP techniques to in collaboration with Project 2, to permit directly parallel human/primate neurophysiological approaches. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Schizophrenia is a major mental disorder. Neurocognitive dysfunction is a core component of schizophrenia and a major determinant of poor long-term outcome. This Core is part of a Center application to determine brain mechanisms underlying neurocognitive dysfunction in schizophrenia with particular emphasis on sensory processing dysfunction. This Core will coordinate patient recruitment and assessment in order to evaluate deficits in sensory processing in patients with schizophrenia, in collaboration with other projects and core programs.